


Watch you suffer till dawn

by Smugdendingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, Attack, M/M, argument, blood mention, tonight’s episode, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smugdendingle/pseuds/Smugdendingle
Summary: What if Robert was the one that attacked Billy?Or;“ What did you do? “ Aaron asked firmly and looking scared as he stared in the mirror, watching Robert wash the blood away from his knuckles.“ I did it for you Aaron. “ He said shakily wincing from the stings.“ Beating Billy up for me? Have you lost your mind? “ He hissed at him fists clenched together trying to calm his anger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set after today’s episode ( 26/12/18 ) 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes, I know Robert isn’t the type to get his hands dirty but in this alternative universe he is. 
> 
> Doesn’t show Robert beating Billy up it’s after when he comes back to the Mill if anyone’s confused.
> 
> Also added more - Sorry if this fic is rubbish. No ones probs not gonna see it anyay. 😂

“ What did you do? “ Aaron asked firmly and looking scared as he stared in the mirror, watching Robert wash the blood away from his knuckles. 

“ I did it for you Aaron. “ He said shakily wincing from the stings. 

“ Beating Billy up for me? Have you lost your mind? “ He hissed at him fists clenched together trying to calm his anger. 

“ He deserved it Aaron. “ He steadied his voice anger seeping through his calm attitude. But the anger bubbled under his skin and it burst he felt anger release. “ he hurt ya! And he did deserve it. Yeh he might have been in the background but he still hurt ya! “ Robert turned around eyes dark with anger. 

“ You shouldn’t of beaten him up! “ Aaron raised his voice chest inhaling and exhaling deeply. 

“ I wanted him to feel how you felt! I was angry that he brought back memories for ya again and I saw him swagger along the street and I just saw red, just red and I went for him! I wanted to wipe away that smug smirk he had on his face! “ 

Aaron shook his head with disbelief. “ How does that help me? Or anyone? “ he asked confused not seeing the logical side of Robert’s intentions. 

“ To get him not to stay here! To get him to fuck off back where he came from! “ Robert angrily, Aarons never seen his husband look this mad from the 4 years of knowing him. And honestly? It’s quite scary seeing him like this. 

Robert pushed past Aaron knocking him against the door frame. Aaron knew he did it accidental but Robert was too far angry to apologise. “ Where are you going?! Your not gonna have another bop with him again?! Seeing if you can do more damage. “ Aaron said bitterly following his husband down the stairs. 

Robert rolled his eyes as he huffed and opened the beer fridge getting out two cans downing the first one. 

“ No, I’m going to have a drink that alright with you? “ Robert asked sarcastically not sounding nice at all. 

Aaron shook his head moved away backwards upturning his mouth. “ I’m not dealing with you right now. We are speaking tomorrow about this when you’ve calmed down. “ His voice hard not the one to argue with. 

Robert rolled his eyes again annoyed. “ Lookin’ forward to it.” He muttered under his breath as he took another long gulp of his beer. Aaron heard but carried going up the stairs to their bedroom having one night sleeping alone. He slept on his side clutching the quilt tightly calming down his nerves, trying to control his emotions. 

Robert sat at the table feeling guilty but he refused to knowledge it, not wanting to admit his actions for now. He got more cans out and was planning on drinking them. 

 

Aaron walked down the stairs seeing Robert making a cup of coffee, seeing the sunrise streaks run through the windows making some parts of the kitchen and walls a soft gold, glow colour. 

“ You didn’t come up last night.” Aaron spoke voice tight, the whole of last night was full of missing his husband beside him. Besides Robert’s outrage last night, Aaron missed cuddling up to him and kissing him. 

Robert’s shoulders slumped down and he sighed when he finished making their cup of coffee. He handed Aaron his favourite mug ‘ Best husband ever! ‘ which they got a new one when they reunited, only Aaron ever uses it. 

“ I’m sorry. “ Robert spoke quietly when they were sitting at the table, holding their mugs. 

Aaron hummed seeing the guilt wash over his face. “ Weren’t last night were you? “ he said. 

Robert flinched slightly feeling incredibly guilty from his actions. “ I wasn’t in the right mind last night - “ 

“ No didn’t seem like it. “ Aaron agreed bitterly. 

“ I was just angry because he hurt ya in prison with that other prick and then he comes here acting like everything is fine. “ Robert comments frustrated. “ I wanted him to be hurt and I wanted him to know that he wasn’t wanted here. “ 

“ That’s why you went all David Haye on him then? “ Aaron said dryly. 

Robert shakes his head as he crosses his arms over his chest and leans back against the wooden chair. “ You’ll rather me not to do anything? “ Robert asks him with a frown on his face. 

“ Yes. Because I don’t want you to get hurt or sent to prison for GBH. “ Aaron replies frustrated, Robert looks down dread going over him. “ you couldn’t cope in there. “ Aaron said sadly. 

“ it’s happened now we can’t do anything. “ Robert says not seeing it like a big deal. 

“ That’s all you got to say? Basically no big deal? Well listen mate I could get framed for this! Because I was angry at him at the weddin’ people could assume I’ve done this! “ Aaron leaned forward angry practically hissing the words out. 

Robert looks at him wide eyed, mouth drops open, ‘ oh god what have I done? ‘ 

“ you just wish he doesn’t call the police. “ Aaron says still angry. 

“ If he does I’ll admit to it, I’m not having you go back to prison again. “ Robert shakes his head with the possibility of his husband going back behind bars even it means he has too. 

“ I don’t want you going to prison. That place is horrific, you wouldn’t stand a chance. “ 

“ I will if I need too. “ Robert protests looking at Aaron he turns away not wanting to look at Robert. 

After few moments of intense silence Robert reaches over locks his pinkie with Aaron’s, Aaron turns slowly down to their locked small connection and smirks his smile takes over. 

“ Muppet. “ Aaron mutters but no heat behind his words. 

Robert smiles softly. “ You look tired, didn’t you not sleep? “ he asks concerned. 

Aaron shakes his head. “ No I couldn’t because you weren’t there and cos of him. “ He says darkly referring to Billy. 

“ I’m sorry I wasn’t there to comfort you. “ 

“ It’s Alright- “ 

“ No it isn’t, I’m your husband I should’ve been there to comfort you not be down here. “ Robert says voice full of regret. 

Aaron takes his hands holds them tight. “ Rob it’s okay, When you were sleeping on the couch at like 03:00 I snuck down slept beside ya till 06:00 and sneaked back upstairs. “ Aaron laughed. 

“ Softie. Did you actually? “ Robert asked surprised. 

Aaron nodded. “ Yeh I hate sleeping without you and apart from what happened I still wanted you next to me. “ he smiled softly. 

“ I hated it as well. “ Robert agreed. “ But we work together and see what happens Okay? I’m sorry for yesterday and for pushing you against the door frame. “ Robert says quietly looking very guilty. 

Aaron’s face softens knowing his husband did it by mistake, knowing he’ll never intends on hurting him on purpose. “ It was by accident Rob it’s okay. “ 

“ Still Sorry though. “ he mumbles. “ you weren’t hurt though? “ he asks concerned. 

“ No I wasn’t, barely felt it to be honest. I’m the stronger one out the two of us. “ Aaron joked. 

Robert smiled, a small smile.  
“ Love you. “ Robert says into Aaron’s neck when he hugs him tightly. 

“ I love you too. Whatever happens we’ll sort it out together. “


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert finds out the charges have been dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow up on this!
> 
> I know what Rob says isn’t 100% correct but it’ll do. 
> 
> Btw I know I didn’t write about him being charged In the first chapter but just assume he has later on. Lol.

“ No need to put the Christmas decorations away just yet. “ Robert says relieved, walking towards Aaron. “ The charges have been dropped. “ He smiles, feels like a weight have been lifted off his shoulders and he can eventually breathe again. 

The whole of Aaron’s face softens as he smiles relieved. He drops the ornament without a care in the world and lunges towards his husband and gives him a tight hug. They softly sway still holding each other, Aaron feels tears coming to his eyes as he tries to blink them away. He guides them both to the couch and sit down whilst holding hands. 

“ I was so worried ‘bout you goin’ to prison. “ Aaron starts looking down shaking his head in disbelief. “ I didn’t want you going to that place, “ he says darkly. “ it would’ve broken you, and I wouldn’t have coped with you inside. “ Aaron’s voice breaks as he is holding back tears. 

“ But I’m fine now aren’t I? Nothing to be worried about. “ Robert reassures him softly as he rubs his neck gently. 

“ But it nearly wasn’t! If he, “ referring to Billy. “ didn’t drop the charges you would’ve been straight to prison for a year or even more. “ Aaron speaks upset. 

“ I know okay. I was scared as well and I’m sorry for causing so much stress on ya and I never thought about the outcome for you. How you would feel going back to that place again seeing me there. And it sounds selfish that I didn’t think of my actions but I just - I just saw red when I saw him. “ 

“ Never do it again Rob, never just beat someone up when all you see is red. Look what happened to me? It isn’t worth it, it’s not worth losing everything. “ Aaron answers truthfully stroking Robert’s hand with a thumb. 

“ I promise. “ Robert says softly hugging Aaron again, giving him a light kiss on the cheek. 

“ love you. “ He mumbles into Robert’s neck. 

“ you too. “ Robert smiles. “ ow.” Robert said painfully rubbing his ankle when Aaron kicked him. “ love you too. “ he smirks as well as Aaron.


End file.
